Sinking Point
by OcherEloquence
Summary: As an assasin, you learn to not feel anything. No pity, no love, no remorse. But, when you come across something that takes your breath away, you can't bring yourself to kill it.
1. It's Just a Job

**Revised: 7/17/2010**

**Hello there, I decided to change the first two chapters up a bit so it can properly match the rest of the story. I had written this a long time ago and hope that I have improved my writing skills so you can enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Ever-clear or anything really. Not even an assassin Edward. *sigh* That's just too bad...**

**Plug In Baby - Muse**

* * *

"Tell me who sent you!" I screamed over the howling wind. I stood on the very edge of the cliff while she struggled to maintain her small fingers latched on to the rocks. Her hand was slipping, leaving her little time to confess.

"Just please! Please!" She screamed, begging. Begging for me to reach down, grab her hands and pull her up. I could, but how would I be sure she would tell me what I wanted to know?

"Tell me who sent you, then I'll get you up!" I screamed, but I had no intention on letting her live.

"Please!" Hot tears were streaming down her face. "Please, Ju—" Her hand finally slipped, sending her down to her death. Her screamed was gobbled by the crashing waves. Slowly, her body sunk to the floor.

Nobody would find her, the twenty pound weight chained to her foot assured me of it. I looked into the vast open ocean, and wondered how many lives had been lost to the harsh waves. I'm sure the number was impressive.

I pulled out my small black phone, pressed speed dial and put the phone near my ear. Two rings, then, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"No." I answered, he would not be pleased by it. I stared at the ocean before turning and heading to my car.

He sighed on the other end. "Well, there's always a next time."

I was surprised by his words, but instantly approved of his optimism.

"Yeah, there's always a next time. For us anyway."

_**One Week Later...**_

Even in my youth I had never been the sociable type, so it didn't surprise me I still wasn't.

"Edward, do you think that this is too…pink?" The strawberry blonde asked me. She was at the opposite end of the long luxurious bathroom, in a dress that could only be described as hideously pink.

I don't know much about fashion, but I know enough to tell that the dress was horrid. "No, it's fine." You don't need to know anything about fashion to know just how ugly it was. Although she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, do I look sexy?" Tanya purred, her high pitched voice lowering ten times than it should.

"Yes, incredibly sexy." I answered sarcastically as I adjusted the collar of my tuxedo, fixed the bow tie and cuffs, making sure I looked presentable. She didn't hear the underlying tone of sarcasm.

"Edward," She asked nearing me. "Are you nervous?" Her hand slid down my arm. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't nervous, but that I just couldn't stand working with her. _But it's better to tell a white lie than to hurt with the truth. _

"Yeah, I don't really like parties. Especially ones you have to dress up for." Not a total lie, but not the exact truth.

She giggled. "Come on, we have to go now." and hooked her arm with mines.

I grabbed the glocks that had been thrown on the bed, gave one to her and hid one in my jacket.

The elevator dinged open, displaying a suited body. Ah, yes, the concierge's body.

I replayed the scene in my mind, a direct hit to the heart. A quick and fatal death. At least there was something good about her, other than her mildly attractive figure.

She sighed, obviously annoyed. "Do you think anyone noticed?" Did I forget to mention she wasn't so bright?

"If they would've, which I highly doubt, there would be police blaring their sirens outside the hotel."

"Well, then what should we do with his body?" _Hide it? _I almost sneered at her.

Instead, I pressed the button for the lobby, "Just stand there and look pretty."

"Fine, whatever." She pulled out a lip stick from her small purse and applied more to her lips.

I starred at her, wanting to ask her how the hell she fit a gun, two wads of money, her phone, gum, and make up in her purse. It is surprisingly small. But, unfortunately she misunderstood my curiosity for lust and winked at me. I almost shuddered with disgust.

I suppressed a sigh as I stepped over the man's body. Looking up at the ceiling of the elevator, I found the slightly unnoticeable square of wood that opened to real workings of the elevator. Pushing the small opening on the top of the elevator aside, I reached for the concierge's body and dragged it to the wall before propping him up against it.

The concierge had an athletic build weighing around 140, 145. Normally easy to dispose of.

Not easy when you had to push the body up a small opening in a moving elevator.

Somehow I managed to hide the body, close the lid and regain my composure before the elevator opened up to the lobby.

Tanya hooked her arm around mines as we walked through the lobby and to the ballroom, where loud chatter and soft music was emitting from.

I pulled out the fake invitation, handing it to the well-dressed woman beside the door. She compared the names on the list she held in her hand to the bogus invitation.

She nodded, confirming our invitation. "Thank you for coming Mr. & Mrs. Senton. Enjoy the celebration." Her eyes trained on me hungrily.

"We will," Tanya assured her excitedly, and pulled me towards the doors.

The white french doors opened up, revealing an enormous room filled with people. We waltzed in and immediately began to take in our surroundings.

Our work had officially begun.

Many couples danced around the marble white statue that stood proudly displayed in the middle of the room. Others scattered throughout the room chattering excitedly, drinks in their hand. By the looks on their faces, it seems gossip was the topic. _Isn't it always? _

"I'll go and collect some 'info'." Tanya said, giving me a peck on the cheek before weaving her way through the crowd, heading to the group of women that sat in a corner of the room giggling as they told each other lies.

While she was off collecting "crucial information", I was sat on one of the deserted tables far off to the right, planing emergency exits, pin pointing guards and recognizing people that were wanted, acquaintances or the very few family. I wouldn't have to kill them, just make sure they didn't notice anything suspicious, or see exactly who shot Lefevre.

After a few moments of scanning, I found five obvious guards, six family members, fifty wanted, and twenty acquaintances. Not that many, I have dealt with a far greater number of people.

I starred at the forged invitation. Hand written words read, _You are both welcomed to the celebration of the success of my company, __**Zero Views. **__In the celebration of my triumph, a party will be held in the ballroom at Pearls At Bay. Please, wear formal attire and remember to enjoy yourselves! _And right under was the date, time and location for anyone that was too dense to already know where Pearls At Bay was. Just below, our names, _Kennith Senton and Monica A. Senton. _flashed in bold red to finish it all was a stamped signature of Gustav Lefevre.

Gustav Lefevre. A pompous man, who by arms dealing had collected all the money he needed to form a company, Zero Views. With all the company's success the police, FBI, CIA, NSA had no reason to suspect that they had illegally gained the money they had.

Because of the rise of this "rumor", his company had received all the publicity it needed to become international. And so it did, quite rapidly.

It never held my interest to search what his company, Zero Views did. It was necessary for this mission, though. I was provided with a file of the work his company officially did, and the jobs it had illegally. It wasn't the technology of the future's transportation that worried us. It was the undercover, behind-the-scenes nuclear bombs it made. We weren't going to risk another Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

And since there was no trace of the bombs, the buyers, the suppliers, no intelligence force could officially attack Zero Views. So they reigned and nothing could be done about it. It was our job to correct that. We had the evidence no one else had, we knew the secrets no one dared to imagine.

And although our methods were considered illegal and unorthodox, we had good intentions.

It may have sounded easy, but it was not. Far from it, in fact. We don't just have people that are willing to throw away everything they know just to stop people like Gustav Lefevre from creating horrors that will ruin this world even further.

To do this that you need professionals, of all kinds. Analysts, scientists, investigators, technicians, and even assassins. Let's not forget interrogators, we need to get some information out of them before killing or, very rarely, imprisoning them.

I fall under the category of assassin and Tanya, interrogator. Although not that bright herself, she had been taught and trained for that, pretty well I might add. It surprises the workers of our agency just how well she does her job.

A nicely paid job, on that matter. To be willing to erase yourself from this world, just to have many enemies behind you, means you better be paid damn well. And the agency doesn't lack on that importance.

"Well, who is this attractive young man?" A female's voice pulled me out of my trance. _Time to put on a smile… _

The woman was beautiful, very attractive. Seductive brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that cascaded in curls till her waist. With a red satin dress that showed all the great beauty that was the goddess, but none of it could be had by the luscious wedding band on her finger. Manicured nails and expensive white gold jewelery. Rich and beautiful. Who was she?

"Kennith Senton, ma'am." I answered, smiling brilliantly. Her eyes snapped to the air above my head before finally meeting mines again. _She holds power..._ I was sure somewhere behind me there was a man nodding his head and disappearing, off to find out who Kennith Senton was.

"And you ma'am? Who might you be?" she smirked, batting her eyes before taking a seat next to me. I hadn't seen her earlier, she must have gotten here but a few minutes ago.

"My name is Emily Lefevre. I am Gustav's brother's wife." The name surprised me. I have never knew Joakim had a wife. Especially not one this young. The man was ten years older than her, I was certain.

"Well, what a pleasure it is meeting you, Mrs. Lefevre." I extended my hand courteously, and she did the same. Overturning it, I pressed my lips to her skin in a small sign of respect. My eyes connected with hers the entire time, watching as her lids began closing half way, due to lust. Suddenly, seeming to remember something, they snapped back open and she was once again smiling innocently.

She seemed flattered. "Oh, please, please, call me Emily." Her pale skin turned pink with embarrassment.

"Well then, Emily, please call me Kennith." She nodded, pleased by my informality.

A jingle rang out, barely audible. She opened the small red purse she carried, cheeking her phone. As screen of the red phone brightly shined, her face fell with stupor.

She faced me, her tone apologetic. "Excuse me, but I have to get this call. I've been expecting it for a long time." She raised from her chair and began walking slowly in no particular direction.

As she paced, worry evident in her body language, she furiously whispered in to the small phone pressed to her left ear. Her curling blonde and brown mane was pulled over her shoulders, exposing her small shoulders and slender back. The red straps lightly hanging from her shoulders crossed her back, then connected to the front, leaving her back almost completely bare before the red dress started at her hips again. Then flowed in waves, ending pooled around her feet. Very beautiful, indeed.

I was sure she felt my eyes boring into her, for she turned then winked with one of her bright chocolate brown eyes. I winked back at her. There was just something about her that seemed to shine. _How could I have not noticed her before?_

Right when her back turned to me my phone vibrated in me pocket. I pulled out the specially designated phone for this operation and answered hesitantly. They were never supposed to call while on a mission, unless there had been a change of plans. I soon as I put the phone to my ears, I knew there was more than just a change of plans.

"Yes?"

"Kennith Senton?" The voice of my boss answered, rough and scratchy.

"Yes?"

"I am your bank accountant, Joshua Perllen." Damn. Something has not only changed, but we had also been infiltrated. No worries. They can take care of this easily.

"Is it important? I'm kinda in a party."

"Yes, your account is going to be denied for the next week." _Something is terribly wrong._We were going to completely abort the mission.

"Um, excuse me? Did you say that my account was _frozen?_" I asked, surprise coloring my tone.

"Yes. Denied until further notice from my supervisor." In simple words, someone was ordering us to abandon our mission, someone from the top.

I sighed, displeased. "Are you sure?" I asked one more time for it to be confirmed, hoping that the problem could be fixed. Although the hope was wasted, I knew that the agency tried it's hardest and was wise enough to know when it just couldn't anymore.

He didn't even wait a second to responded. He was confident. "Yes, I am sure."

I sighed shakily, a bit of anger raising in me. "Do you think this can be further discussed later? I am in the middle of something."

My boss stayed sighed on the other end, worry evident. "Of course, Mr. Senton, my supervisor will be here later to discuss the topic." Apparently, he didn't know why our mission was suddenly stopped, either.

"Well, thank you. I hope we can resolve this matter quickly." I said my good-byes, as did he, then told me to enjoy my evening.

My phone snapped shut. Before long, Tanya appeared at the chair beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder. She may have not been that smart on some things but she surely recognized the sign of distress on my face, even from afar.

"Kennith?" Worry laced her high soprano voice. I glanced up at her, then sat up, getting ready to inform her of our current position on the mission.

"My bank account has been frozen." Her face was blank before finally understanding what I had told her. _A little rusty with the codes, eh?  
_

"_What? _Are you kidding me?" I shook my head no. She was obviously not happy with abandoning our mission.

"Nope," I answered her truthfully. "But let's just enjoy our selves before having to face this problem head on, okay darling?" She sighed, shoulders slack with disappointment. She nodded, then got up, heading towards the same group of women that were watching us intently. Grabbing a wine filled cup off a tray of a moving waiter along the way, taking a long swig before facing me and winking. _She is going to get fall-down drunk. _But I didn't blame her, so was I.

A grabbed the white sleeve of a rushing waiter, the same arm that held the tray of liquor. The tray tumbled to the floor, the cups shattered, the liquid in them spilling as the tray bonged on the floor loudly. No one noticed, they probably couldn't hear over the sound of the music the demanded DJ was playing.

The man looked at me, a misplaced face of annoyance and disgust. I could care less.

"Ever-clear and mountain dew, please." The man's disgusted gaze turned into a preposterous glare.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I know that you have it. What they hell do you think those drinks were spiked with?" Even though the190 proof Ever-clear was invisible, the smell was strong. The fruity drinks hide most of it but there was still on off scent floating from them.

"Ever-clear is illegal in the state of New York, sir." The man answered me professionally, as he finished cleaning up the drinks and picking up the pieces of glass off the floor.

"Then you should try to hide the label better." I pulled out the small dark, cylinder shaped paper with the picture of a corn in the middle and Ever-clear printed above it, from his jacket pocket with a smirk.

Embarrassment crossed his face, a deep blush tainting his cheeks.

"I'll get right on it, sir." He nodded, hurrying off into the kitchen.

"Are you planing on dying?" Emily implied. I whirled around, glad her call ended. I would be needing this beauty for tonight.

"No. Why?" She shook her head in amazement.

"If you know about Ever-clear, then you must know that it can kill you. With it being 90% pure alcohol and all…"

"If you drink too much of it, it can." I corrected her.

Worry swirled in her eyes. "How much of it do you plan on drinking?"

I chuckled, pleased by how much she cared about my health. "A lot."

She shook her head, too serious to understand a little joke. "Please, I don't want to see you dead."

Her eyes bore into mine. I wanted to pull her closer and kiss her passionately. _I wouldn't mind waking up in her bed at all. Wait, that's not right..._

Here I was, flirting with the brother of an arms dealer and bomb-maker's wife, wanting to wild one-night stand with her. I shook my head, ridding my self of the probing idea that was just too wrong for a working night and assuring her that I wouldn't die. _But technically, I'm not working, so..._

"It was just a joke, Emily. Do you want something?" I leaned in, less than few inches away from her face and wrapped my right arm lightly around her shoulder. Her eyes darkened with lust._ So she could feel it as well? Great, then my plan would work magically._

"I am a married woman, Kenneth." She countered, trying to fight her attraction to me, but losing the fight with herself.

"Oh I _know_. But I'm not going to tell." I implied, suggesting just what she so desperately wanted and what I so gravely needed.

She stared at me, making the decision. When it was made, she leaned in further, closing the distance and purred into my ear, "Well then, neither am I."

* * *

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**-FMC**


	2. Unfortunate Situations

**Now, I know that I said I'd update it soon, and I didn't really keep me promise but I've had a lot to do and-... I have no excuse. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be up, soon (hopefully) and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**WARNING: I want you to keep an open mind about this, and I know I should have put this in the other chapter, but I forgot, so oh well. Please remember that Edward is anssassin, his job is to kill people. Just saying...**

**Revised: 10/3/10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Albany Pine Bush Preservation, nor do I own any Twilight characters.**

**

* * *

**

Tanya stirred, her deep slumber ending slowly as she drifted out of the darkness. Blinking a few times, she awoke completely. Stretching her limbs and purring from the sensation, she sat up, awkwardly propping herself up with her elbows. Her eyes searched the room and widened when she found me sitting readily in a chair hidden in the shadows of the day.

"Edward!" She gasped, bringing her hand to her chest in surprise. "Damn it, Edward, don't just sit there like a creepy killer!"

I slightly frowned, barely offended. I had been sitting here since dawn. I had woken up as the sun began to filter through the large windows, only to realize I was not in my room. I was in a private king suite, stark naked with no indication of how I got there and a throbbing head ache. Slowly, the nights event began to come to me. Getting drunk... leaving with Emily... a sensual night of "love making"...

Emily was gone in the morning. As were her clothes. But she did leave something behind, something alarming and potentially dangerous. Her ID. But her identification card did not say Emily Lefevre like it should have. It said Rosalie Hale instead.

Even worse was, I knew Rosalie Hale personally. She was new and one of the very few females in the Hydra Organization Assassin Program. A good student, she learned quickly and was more than attractive. Her only problem, she was an itch with a capital B. I taught her for the rest of her training, for I was the only one who could stand her. And even I had trouble not getting angry with her.

I hadn't seen her in six years, which is why I never realized that the woman who called herself Emily was actually a student of mines. She hated me because I was better than her, and two years younger. I hated her because she was a complete bitch. Yet last night she made love to me like a I was her eternal partner. Something drastic happened and I wasn't willing to find out what. So, leaving the past behind I was informed on our work today and got dressed accordingly. Which meant black combat boots, a dark jacket and form-fitting jeans.

"Edward?" Tanya asked softly when I didn't respond her. I rose lithely from my perch and threw her the jacket I held in my hand, "Get dressed, we're going hiking today."

_**A long car drive later...**_

"What now?" she asked as we exited the car and made our way to the help center of the Albany Pine Bush Preservation. "Now, we find a map."

"Oh, that sounds simple enough." she said, following behind me. "Edward, um... I, um, I don't really know how to ask you this, but, uh, I..." she struggled to formulate a sentence, something not common in her. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

I stopped, making her bump into me. Where the hell did that come from?

I didn't answer her question and kept walking after a few seconds.. "Edward?" she asked and I didn't respond.

"Edward?" she asked again, the only response was the crunch of gravel beneath my feet.

She huffed, "Edward, come on, I know it's a personal question but would you just answer me?"

"No, I've never fallen in love."

"Oh. Well do you think th—?"

"Tanya, we have work to do. Let's drop the not-so-appropriate subject of love and continue on with our mission."

_**Inside the cabin center...**_

The polished wood floor gleamed from the sharp rays of the sun that filtered through the dome glass ceiling. A small desk sat against the back wall of the giant room. A woman with red hair sat there, typing slowly on the computer. Her eyes rose from the monitor and landed on us. Shock settled on her small features as she took in our appearance.

Shaking her head, she called out, "Can I help you?"

I put on my dazzling smile, the one that melted woman's knees and answered sweetly,"Yes, I would like to know if you have any maps?"

Mouth gaping open she nodded slowly. "H-Here." she handed me a small map of the surrounding area and trails.

"Thank you." I said, taking the back exit out of the center. "Now, this map indicates that the most isolated trail takes few hours to hike so we better get started right away."

"Okay." Tanya agreed chirpily.

We started on our hike silently, the only sound was that of the leaves beneath our feet and the howl of the wind. After about thirty minutes in, Tanya's pants and complains made us stop. I surveyed the area as she rested atop a rock, gasping breaths. The woods were thick and ever lasting, they seemed to be expanding constantly.

"I'm going to go look for Felix, alright?" She nodded.

I moved gracefully among the trees, jumping from rock to rock, quickly chasing an invisible trail. Mere seconds later, I arrived at a small clearing containing a tiny pond. I approached the pond, peering in at the flashes of silver scales beneath the mounds of water lilies.

"Edward, right on time."

My head whipped in the direction of the sound, meeting with cold gray eyes. "Felix." I greeted the thick burly man with an nod.

He nodded back at me, and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, along with a lighter. He inhaled deeply and puffed out a cloud of curling smoke.

"Want one?" he offered. A vision played before my eyes, more specifically: my hand shoving a pack of cigarettes down a man's throat, effectively choking him.

"No, thanks." I declined.

He eyed suspiciously, but said nothing and continued on with his smoking. It was few minutes before I could no longer take the questions that nagged at my mind.

"Felix," I called, his head readily whipping my direction. "What do you know of Rosalie lately?"

His eyes widened a millimeter before he scoffed. "Hale? Not much, last I heard she was contracted for another agency."

"Another agency?" I wondered aloud. "Why would she do that?"

Felix shrugged. "Beats me, I could never understand the ways of women, much less that blond mess." a column of gray wisps escaped from his lips.

"But, it's rumored that—" he cleared his throat. "She did it for her brother."

Brother? She had a brother? Never once did she mention that... "It's a rumor, Mason. Who knows how true it is? So, don't look too into it." he advised.

"Sure." Silence fell over us, allowing us to entertain our thoughts. Why would she train in the Hydra Agency to later join another one? In the beginning, the Hydra Organization (the agency) had little control over it's assassins, which is why a large percentage choose to ignore the Assassin Division, refusing to believe it even existed.

But you could only hide from something for so long before it came back to bit you in the ass. And so, the Assassins Division was given another set of rules to follow than that of the rest of the agency. We had more freedom and at the same time, more restrictions. We weren't allowed to chose our missions, we didn't get to choose the price of our work and yet, we could do anything we wanted as long as we got the job done. Which was good for the professionals and not so great for the novices.

All Rosalie wanted was to be admired and feared, to be rich and beautiful, an aristocrat in every definition of the word. She got the opposite. Her pay load was insignificant, everyone hated her and no one so much as approached her. She didn't realize that there was more to being an assassin than just being a skilled killer.

You needed charm, intelligence and quick solving skills to pass as a professional assassin, a feat which not many achieved. I was proud to say that I had reached that level and surpassed it. And she hated me with a passion. Which still didn't explain why she would have slept with as she did last night. Why the hell would she do such a thing? She was putting herself on such a compromising position by doing that. She had to have an ulterior motive... just what the hell was it?

"You know," began Felix, "Tanya had a crazy night. You should go easy on her."

I stared oddly at him, one eyebrow raised. He smirked. "She met up with her childhood sweetheart last night, at the party."

My mouth dropped open. "She had always been head-over-heels for that blond bastard and last night, he made all her fantasies and dreams come true."

How... unexpected. "Wait a moment, at Leferve's party?"

"Yup. Failed to realize he was one of Leferve's main bodyguards. Good thing she didn't utter any words other than 'I love you' or she would have been killed."

Well, Tanya sure was dense. It explains the sudden question about love early today. Although, I did feel a little bit of pity towards her.

"This will probably affect her work," Felix advised. I agreed, it most likely would affect her work and concentration, leaving me behind to fix up her screw up.

"Well, we—" a shot rang out, echoing in the silent woods. Both Felix and I stood ridged. The shot had come from where Tanya was.

As we ran towards her location, I hoped it was only her inexperienced stupid ass that had shot a squirrel or something of the sort. But as we neared, I knew that wasn't the case. She laid on the ground, clutching her abdomen, blood seeping through her hands.

"Uh..." she groaned. Felix's eyes met with mine and I instantly knew the plan.

"I'll take her to the hospital." He told me.

"I'll go after the shooter." I responded.

Her bent over to pick her, carrying her bridal style and as far away from his body as possible. It was amazing, she was dying and yet he didn't want to get her blood on him. I was glad he kept his words, if not I'd been worried that he wouldn't take her to the hospital.

"Wait!" she cried weakly as he turned to leave. "He... he went that-that way," her fingers pointed in the direction opposite of me.

Her weak pants filled the air and that gave Felix the cue to go. I was left alone to track this man and the longer I stood here the farther he was getting away. Just as Tanya said, in the direction opposite of mines, there were footprints, large ones, most likely belonging to a male. And a few trees ahead, there lay a discarded gun. On that same tree, a tiny pinch of blood was smeared across, at the height his hands would have been if he were trying to support himself. He was an estimated 5'11, much smaller than me.

I ran, following the trail of blood and footprints. It took me less than a two minutes to catch sight of him. Clad in all black, he stumbled forward, slipping on the damp ground.

I slowed down, making certain that my movements were inaudible. When I was less than a foot away from him I lunged, wrapping my arms around his neck. He might have been smaller than me but his body was wrung with pure muscle and although brute force didn't stop me certainly slowed me down.

We wrestled on the floor, him struggling to hit me but I always having the upper hand. It didn't take me long to pin him to the ground, my knees digging into his thighs, my hand gripping his hair roughly.

"Why'd you shoot her?" I yelled, shaking his head.

"Let me go!" he gasped through clenched teeth.

I resorted to pulling my gun from it's place in my jacket and pointing it at his face. If yelling wouldn't get him to talk maybe threatening to kill him would.

His eyes widened in fear but he refused to answer me. "You wouldn't shoot me! You wouldn't!" he argued.

I would have pulled the trigger right then and there if not for the look in his eyes. They begged for another chance.

"One more time," I whispered into his ear, "Why did you try to kill her?"

"No!" he shouted.

I sighed and shook my head. "So young... such a waste." I commented and pulled the trigger. I placed the body gently on the ground and stood, simultaneously wiping my hands free of dirt.

I turned and began to make my way back to the center. As I was nearing, my phone rang, Felix's name shinning on the screen.

"Hello?"

"The shooter?" he asked.

"Taken care of." I answered. "And Tanya?"

"Taken care of." he replied. I could almost see his small smirk, but I didn't humor him by responding to his comment.

"And the mission? What now?" I asked, now having a clear view of the wooden center.

"Well... we kind of—" his sentence was cut off an explosion.

At first, my mind didn't quite register what happened. Then, reality began to dawn on me as I blinked rapidly. The center was engulfed in flames, nothing but the main structure remaining. I was too close and I felt the wave of the bomb as it went off. I was fine, a little surprised but still standing.

On the other end, though, Felix wasn't so OK. For once, I could sense the panic in his usually monotone voice. "Oh, damn... do I even want to know what that sound was?"

I snapped out of the daze was in. "Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. If you couldn't guess by the sound, then you need to have your ears checked. That right there, Felix, was an explosion."

"Aw, crap. We're screwed, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Most likely."

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? I hope you did. I worked hard on it. It would be nice if you reviewed... just a suggestion. **

**-FMC**


End file.
